Love of a Mother
by AzureOokamiChan
Summary: "family is something you charish with all your heart." Yuuko looked at her teenaged son, and saw his smile. She had to protect him from the hateful creature he jails. But how far can her love go?


Love of a Mother

Thanks to her love for Kushina and deication to the Namikaze clan, a Vixen Yokai and her Mate decided to adopt Naruto as their own son, and raise him like Kushina wanted. The last thing that Yuuko and Natsu saw was Minato's smile, as he held his son one last time before he sealed away her demon brother in law, Kyu. Yuuko found the third, and told him that she was going to raise him, under the persona of Kushina's kid sister. Natsu and Yuuko were proud of their 'son' and watched him grow. But as some old enemies rear their head, the two Yokai must protect Naruto from them, and Kyubi's hatred. How far can the love of a mother go to save the son she loves.

Chapter one: Fateful Night.

October 10th, It was supposed to be a joyful day for the Namikaze family. The last of the clan was having a child with his wife; and there was supposed to me a celebration, but it never happened. Two seemingly normal humans rushed towards the village; A red haired woman with viberant blue eyes and a man with silver hair and crimson eyes. "Yuuko, what's the matter!" "It's Kyu! He's been released from Kushina!" the man's crimson eyes widened; Kyu was his older brother, who was sealed away as a punishment for attacking a Senju, a man of one of the clans they were supposed to protect! They hurried, and saw a fearful sight; blood, everywhere, and the female's eyes widened. "Natsu! It's Minato and Kushina!" Before he could stop his mate, she bolted away. "Yuuko! It's the Shigami!"

"Minato!" A blond man with soft blue eyes looked back, and smiled when he saw his Guardian; Yuuko. 'Yuuko, I'm sorry...' He smiled, tears in his eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry for leaving you." He sealed the Kyubi right infront of Yuuko, as The silver haired man came accrossed a woman's body; she had long crimson hair, and the most beautiful violet eyes ever. 'Kushina...' "Natsu, is that you?" The man turned to see a white haired man, with kind eyes. "Jiraiya, what happened?" the man frowned, and took Natsu by the shoulder. "Come with me, Your mate is with Sarutobi sensei." "What is she doing?" "filling out adoption papers..." the man looked confused, and followed.

"Yuuko, are you alright?" The elderly man saw the woman crying, pain racked her body as she held on to a golden haired child who was crying out of pain. "shh, Naruto. Mama's here." Sarutobi was shocked to hear this. She was willing to adopt Naruto, and raise him. 'I wonder what Natsu is doing?' He got his awnser when a silver haired man with crimson eyes similar to Kyubi's own came in, and saw his mate crying. "Yuuko!" "He's gone, Natsu. I couldn't protect him like I had promised. I'll protect this child, and raise him as our own. I hope you can love him too." Natsu sighed. Yuuko had lost their kits after his brother went on a rampage so long ago. Yuuko still morned for them. But he looked at the boy in her arms, and saw sapphire eyes; and a soft smile. 'Kushina chan.'

The older man saw Natsu No Yoko; a powerful Yokai in the Fire nation, crack at a child's eyes. He had meet Natsu after Kushina was brought here, when the man stated that he was trying to protect her from Kyubi's hate. 'She's a sweet child, I don't want her to fall to his anger.' Yuuko was similar; a guardian for the Namikaze. She had brought Minato to Konoha after the Namikaze murders, when the Iwa village killed the entire clan except for one boy; who was luckly away from his home with Yuuko. Both had failed to protect them, now they stared at their child, who bore the same burden as his mother; as a Jinchuuriki. "Are you going to stay here?" "Yes." Jiraiya smiled. The vixen was strong willed, unlike her nervous mate. "What are we to call you two?" "Uzumaki Yuuko and her husband, Natsu. Kushina's little sister." She walked away, singing a lullaby that she sung to Minato when he was just a boy; When his father, Fujito, was still alive.

_Little child, don't be afraid; the rain pounds harsh against the glass; Like and unwanted stranger; there is no danger, I'm here tonight. Little Child, be not afraid; though the thunder explodes; and the lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face; I'm here tonight. And someday You'll know; that nature is so; this same rain that draws me near you; falls on rivers and land;and forests and sand; Makes the beautiful world you see in the morning._

On this fateful night; a family was lost, leaving a boy orphaned. That same night, a family appeared, taking in the child who would otherwise be reprimanded for a crime he did not commit. Yuuko and Natsu swore on their graves that they would raise Naruto and love him like their own Kit, and protect him from a hatred so strong, so ancient, that it caused fear in even the First Hokage.

seven years later...

"Naru Chan! Time to come inside!" A red haired woman stood at the door, just as a small child with golden hair bounced in. "Coming Mama!" Yuuko smiled down at the tiny boy with pride, while Natsu took care of their other child; A little girl named Miho. Her red hair and crimson violet eyes twinkled when she saw her brother. "Naru Aniki, Happy birthday!" Naruto smiled, as the two took off to play with the family pet; a cat named Miki. Natsu got up, and smiled at the two. "Yuuko, Has anyone done anything today while I was here with Miho?" Yuuko frowned, hating the villagers more each day. "Yes, one of the academy teachers was beating him when I came to pick him up from school. Apparently Kyu's healing abilities are strong in him." Natsu frowned. He could Hear Kyu's voice trying to sway Naruto to leave the village. "I'll be back, Yuuko. Watch Naruto and Miho." "Where are you going?" The silver fox looked at his vixen, and frowned. "A heart to heart with my brother." Natsu used the jutsu to get into Naruto's mindscape; Someplace he hasn't been to yet, and search.

"Kyu, I know you're in here! Awnser me, Aniki!" He felt a chilling chakra, and saw a giant cage, with the kanji for seal on the front. Inside, He saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes, so full of Malace, it made the silver fox shiver in fear, but he didn't sway. He stood his ground. The fox looked down, and his eyes contracted with hate. "Well, if it isn't my Otouto? What brings the blessed child here to my humble prison?" the Chakras around Natsu were trying to bring him closer to the cage, but his own protected him. "Aniki. What are you trying to do to my son?" Kyu snickered, and turned into his human form; A handsome man with blood colored hair and eyes. "I didn't realize that the Namikaze and Uzumaki kit was YOUR son, Natsu. Now I'll take, extra special care of him."

Natsu snarled, with such violence that Kyu actually flinched. "You will not harm Naruto! YOU are to leave him be! He is not the reason you were sealed, you did that yourself after you tried to hill Senju and Mito!" Kyu laughed harshly, and leans on a bar of his cell. "I'm suprised you remember that, Natsu. You were just as kit when that happened. But ther was more to that then me betraying our tready. I do regreat killing Mito's niece, but she got in my way of the village, I had no choice." Natsu growled when he mention the girl he had watched grow into a beautiful woman. "Don't dare you speak of Kushina Hime!" "Hm, as much as I like to torture you, brother, I do believe that you have a son and daughter to care for. Until next time, Natsu." Natsu opened his eyes, frightened. "Kyu, don't you dare hurt him..." "Daddy! come on, Mom's making a feast!" Natsu smiled, and went downstairs; today was a joyous day, Naruto's birthday. They didn't celebrate with the village, after all, Naruto is the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, so it wasn't safe for him. They stayed home like a family, and celebrated. Natsu watched the small boy, with pride in his red eyes. 'Kushina, Minato, do you see him? See how happy he is now?'


End file.
